


The Boy in the Bed

by ThanatosGodoftheDead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosGodoftheDead/pseuds/ThanatosGodoftheDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wakening in a hospital, a young man finds himself alone in a strange and unfamiliar world. He learns that despite not recognizing anything, he is a part of this strange place and has been long enough to make connections in people's lives that go deeper than memory. Despite not remembering his home or his friends, he can still feel their connections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Bed

The bright light flooded his senses so powerfully he felt a barely there sting in his nose and sudden taste of panic that vanished once he shut his eyes. He opened his eyes again, fluttering them between seeing and unseeing as he tried to adjust from the assault the light insisted against him. When he could finally make out the barely white walls surrounding him, his head offered a dull throb that brought his hand to touch his forehead. Instead he felt only gauze. He dropped his hand and felt the crisp, starched sheets rough against his palm and looked down at the bed he lay shrouded in. He looked down beneath the bed at the tile floor and up at the silent heart monitor that peaked green points on black quickly as his pulse picked up. He turned to see the corridor outside the window in front of him as men and women in white coats stalked outside, glancing in at him and walking away. The door was shut. He was alone.

“H-Hello?” He called to the people that ignored him. “Hello!?”

One man dressed in blue stopped and turned to look at him. He looked surprised that he was there and hurried away. “Wait! Come back!” The boy cried, panic building, his monitor beginning to beep fiercely. He threw the sheets away from him and stared at his arm when it caught in a sharp pain. Tubes extended from the flesh just at the crook of his elbow and just barely covered by a strip of medical tape. “Please! Come back!”

The door swung open and a man in a white coat walked in with the man from before following after him. “Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“Who are you? W-Where am I?” The boy demanded, his eyes widening as the heart monitor peaked speed.   “Who am I!?” He screamed forcing the man in blue to step back and the man in white flinched. The man in the bed began to grasp for breath as the white walls began to shrink around him. His eyes began to burn worse than his first glimpse at the florescent lights. “I can’t breathe,” he gasped. His chest shocked with agony. The dull throbbing in his brain expanded to flat pain.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to take a deep breath. This is a hospital. My name is Dr. Brown. Can you do me a favor?” He asked, taking a step to stand beside the boy in bed. “Just try and take a deep breath?”

The boy gasped. He swallowed and tried to inhale. The hyperventilating slowed, but he tried to grasp another substantial breath. Slowly he could feel his lungs expand with each inhale. When the heart monitor fell silent the doctor smiled widely. “Thank you,” Dr. Brown said. “You were in an accident. Can you tell me your name?”

As the panic subsided to suspicion and discomfort, the boy took a deep breath to stabilize as opposed to calm or satisfy the blond stranger. He glanced down at his arms, realizing his right arm was wrapped tightly in gauze and a contraption around his elbow with metal rods and plastic. He swallowed and looked back at the other men, his eyes releasing moisture from their earlier pressure. He rubbed them with his hand connected to the arm pierced with tubes. He glanced at the men and down at his hand glistening with tears, but no more fell. His eyes were dry as he shook his head. “I can’t remember.”

“What do you remember?” The blond man asked gently as the other man began to move around the room. The boy in the bed looked up at him as he checked the bag half full of liquid. He saw him watching and smiled before retreating behind the doctor. “What do you remember? The doctor asked again. The boy looked at him and back down at his hands.

“I don’t remember anything.” The boy muttered. He bit his lip and felt an ache in his chest nothing like the fear he had felt before. This he could not describe, but he looked back out the window, but saw only the white and blue clothed men and women from before. He looked around the room. There was a couch uninhabited. He looked around hopefully like someone who had lost something, but knew that whatever it was should be in the room with him. He bit his lip and turned back to the doctor who nodded to the man in blue. The man walked over to the end of the bed and picked up a clip board and stood.

“Is it alright if I feel your head?” He asked smiling.

The boy nodded and sat still as the doctor’s large hands engulfed his head with broad, searching fingers. Panic jolted around his heart like an electric shock. The shock was sourced by the thought that the man’s hands were large enough to crush his skull. No one would know he was there or who he was even him. He swallowed the thought and clenched panic like a lump in his chest. It dissipated as the man pulled back and spoke to the other man. He took a breath that expanded his lungs, but shook as it brushed over his chapped lips. He licked them and jumped when the man turned back and held up one large finger. “Can you do me another favor and follow my finger with your eyes?”

The boy nodded and did as he was told. The doctor smiled and dug into his coat. “One more thing, tilt your head at me. I’m going to shine a light in your eyes. Try not to flinch.” Again the boy nodded. He blinked a few times as the light came in and out of his line of vision, but the doctor continued to smile. He pocketed the small torch and turned back to the man in blue. “No concussion. Temporary Amnesia.”

“Excuse me?” The boy asked, his brows furrowing. He looked around the room again and bit his lip. “Where am I?”

“In the hospital; this is Saint Maria General Medical Center. Does that name mean anything to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, you were brought here after a car accident.” The doctor said gently. The man in blue moved, bringing the boy’s attention back to him. He placed the board back at the end of the bed. “We’ll need to ask you to stay here until we can find your family. May we have your permission to contact the authorities and find someone who knows you?”

“Who am I?” The boy asked softly, bringing his gaze to stare at the tube in his arm.

“That’s what we hope to find out.” Dr. Brown said smiling softly. “This is Nurse Huber. If you need anything, press this button,” Dr. Brown reached to the side of the bed and pulled out a panel of buttons, one of which had the shape of a person. “He’ll come attend to you.” Dr. Brown nodded to the man in blue behind him. Nurse Huber smiled. The boy offered a small caricature of one back and glanced back to see the doctor flash his badge from the other side of his lapel and saw his name, Reiner Braun, typed up and flushed. “Get comfortable, alright? Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Nurse Hoover will bring you some food. If you need me, let him know and he’ll come find me.” Dr. Braun smiled one last time and nodded to the nurse before leaving, closing the door with a snap behind him. The boy looked back at the nurse who stood, shifting from foot to foot before looking down at the floor.

“What can I get for you to eat?” The nurse asked quietly.

“Um, chicken?”

“I’ll see what we have.” The nurse said, turning and leaving. The door closed with the same click. The boy stared at the door for a long time before looking around the room for something he knew wasn’t there.

* * *

“Marco!” The word was cried after a boy with black hair shot into the room with the door swinging and nearly hitting the wall beside its frame. The boy in the bed’s head shot up from being bent to allow him to read a book. The boy with black hair was followed by a boy with shoulder length blond hair and girl with shoulder length black hair. They hurried to his bed. He stared at them and glanced back at the nurse who winced when the boy with black hair was beside his bed smiling unabashedly at him. “We are so glad to find you! We were worried sick when you didn’t show up to the party. Are you alright? The nurse said you broke your elbow.”

“Eren-.” The blond boy said, gripping his shoulder. “He also said he has amnesia.”

“When?”

“Just after you bolted here.” The blond boy said, pushing Eren away from the side of the boy’s bed. He watched the black haired girl take the Eren boy away and talk to him. The blond boy remained and smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Armin. Do you remember me?”

The boy in the bed shook his head and glanced at the horror he saw on the Eren boy’s face. He looked back at the blond one, Armin. “He called me Marco. Is that my name?”

“Yes,” Armin said, smiling brightly. “Marco Bodt.”

The boy in the bed smiled and looked around the room. The door had shut, blocking his view of the nurse. He wondered briefly if he still stood beyond it and looked back at the blond boy. “Armin?”

“Yes,” the blond boy said as the Eren boy and the black haired girl stood closer behind him. “This is Eren, and this is Mikasa. We’re your friends. You and I live together.”

Marco looked at the two standing. Mikasa offered a small smile, lifting her chin up from behind a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Eren smiled widely at him. “There’s someone missing.” Marco said softly, looking around the room again. The three smiles all disappeared and they all looked at each other. “Or maybe something. I just feel like I’ve lost something.”

Armin looked like he had been betrayed with a slap in the face from his closest friend. He looked back at Eren and Mikasa who looked at each other. Mikasa’s expression did not exist on her face. Only anger could be found on Eren’s face. Marco felt his face heat up. “I didn’t mean to. It must have been important for you all to react like this.” He bit his lip looked down. “When I remember what it is, I promise to try and find it.”

“No, i-it’s not that,” Armin said quickly. “We know what’s missing.”

“I’ll kill him.” Eren growled, making Marco jump. Mikasa looked at him. His anger disappeared from his face, but was strong in his voice as he sighed. “Sorry, Marco, it’s just someone was supposed to come and meet you today, but his cowardly ass couldn’t be bothered.”

“We’ll be sure to bring him next time.” Armin said quickly, before turning back to Marco and offering a small smile. “Can we come see you tomorrow? The doctors don’t want to let you go until they can be certain that your amnesia isn’t caused by physical injury.”

“I would like that.”

* * *

  Marco walked back in from the bathroom and sat on the bed. The permeating smell of soap and water shifted into the bedroom from the door as it stood open. He pushed his wet hair from his face and stretched, glad to be free of the tubes even if it had been over a day. The feeling was a relief that he figured would last until he left. He pulled off the plastic that covered his casted arm and climbed back into bed. He reached for the remote control on the shelf connected to the bed. He flipped on the television hanging in the corner. He froze when he saw a boy standing in the window staring at him. He blinked a few times. When he was sure that the boy was really there, he waved offering a small smile. The boy stared at him, but did not wave back. The stranger moved slowly towards the door, never stopping his stare. He disappeared behind the door. Marco inhaled and exhaled and recognized the rise in his pulse before the door open and the boy with the lighter brown hair cut longer than the shaved sides entered. He walked towards Marco, taking time for each step.

Marco glanced at the door as it shut. The boy stared at him, his eyes fixed to stare at every inch of him, but didn’t seem to move to do so. Marco gasped as the boy opened his mouth, stopping only until he had reached his bed. “M-Marco, I-I’m so sorry,” he gasped. Before Marco could ask what he meant or even for the boy’s identity, the stranger cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Marco tensed up, his body stiff beneath the other boy’s affection. His heart began to race. He closed his eyes tight against the kiss and jerked away. The boy looked at him pained, but only bit his lip. “I’m so sorry.”

“Who are you?” Marco asked softly, tears rolling down his face. He reached up, but the other boy wiped them away with his thumb. He wondered when he started to cry, but said nothing, still waiting for the boy to answer his first question before he dug others into him.

“Sorry, I guess I should have introduced myself, first,” the boy said laughter in his voice. “My name is Jean.” As he spoke he cupped the side of Marco’s face, brushing his thumb over his skin as tears continued trailing down his face.

Marco felt his lips pull as he smiled. He wondered why this boy would make him smile when he had been so lonely with himself. Jean smiled back at him. Marco gasped as he reached up and placed his hands on Jean’s chest. The hollowing in his chest and the nagging to be looking around the room had disappeared at some point. “It’s nice to meet you, Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website and my first SNK story. Hope you enjoyed. If you wish to place on rec lists or post to tumblr pages just make sure credit is given where credit is due.


End file.
